Dragon Ball Z: The Complete Fast Food Parody Saga
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! What happens when the Z-Fighters are forced to work in the fast food business? This is a re-release of our fast-food themed Dragon Ball Z stories we have written over the years. Each story has been re-edited and re-formatted. Whether you have seen the originals or missed them completely, these will be worth the nostalgic read again! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Introduction

**Story** : Dragon Ball Z: The Complete Fast Food Parody Saga  
 **Authors** : Master Jin Sonata  
 **Written** : May 4th, 2015  
 **Genre** : Humor/Parody  
 **Rating** : T (Language, Violence)  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own DBZ or its zany Z-Fighters

* * *

 **This is a collection of the fast-food themed DBZ fics we have uploaded over the years on this site! We will be removing the original versions, so this definitive update is where you will now find them! In this collection you will find** :

 **McDragonBalls**  
Originally Published On July 7th, 2007

 **Jack In The Ball Z**  
Originally Published On September 13th, 2007

 **Burger King Z**  
Originally Published On January 26th, 2008

* * *

 **Please proceed to the start of the series:** **McDragonballs** **!**


	2. McDragonballs

**McDragonBalls**

* * *

"How's that look Vegeta?"

It was a loud and bustling day in the city. Goku and Vegeta were outside near the sign that loomed over the burger joint they worked at: McDragonBalls. Goku was up on a ladder placing some letters on the magnetic reader board, under the direction of his co-worker Vegeta.

"Goku you moron! It's supposed to say 'Over 9000 burgers sold'. Not '90'!" Vegeta yells to his partner.

"What? Did you say '19'? I can't hear you over this traffic!" Goku calls back.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Vegeta shouts at him.

"Oh okay! Why didn't you say so?" Goku responds, scratching his head.

Vegeta kicked over the ladder that Goku stood on in frustration and headed back inside. Goku crashed to the ground shortly afterwards.

Inside the fast food joint, both Goku and Vegeta were behind the counter, flipping burgers, when their boss, Yajirobi, came up to them.

"Hey dudes, I want both of you to work overtime this weekend," Yajiorbi says.

"What?! Why should I spend my weekends in this grease-filled dump?" Vegeta complains.

"Because your wife Bulma wanted you to bring in some income for once in your life," Goku reminds Vegeta.

"Fine…" Vegeta grumbles, walking up to the counter to take the orders of the customers who just came in.

"Welcome to McDragonballs, how can I help you…" Vegeta says in a bored, monotone voice.

"Yes, I would like an order of Cheesy McDragonBalls with a side order of McDragonFries to go," the customer says.

"One order of slop with a side of crap," Vegeta yells to Goku.

"Coming right up!" Goku responds, dumping a bag of frozen food into the deep fryer. When they were done, Goku pulled up the basket, only to see the cheesy balls and fries completely overcooked.

"What's taking so damn long?" Vegeta yells from the front.

"Um, it'll be ready in a minute!" Goku says, looking for an adequate replacement for the order he screwed up.

Minutes later, Goku takes the order to the front counter and gives it to the customers, who leave shortly after.

"About damn time," Vegeta grumbles. "What took you?"

"I kinda screwed up the order, so I fried up some of that stuff from the back fridge," Goku says.

"Back fridge?! You idiot! That was month-old meat!" Vegeta shot back.

Yajirobi walks in.

"I just got a call from some costumers who just bought some food here recently. They got food poisoning from eating what you guys fixed, and they weren't satisfied with the service either. You two are fired!"

"Damn, what do we do now?" Goku says.

"Back to the unemployment agency," Vegata says, throwing down his uniform and leaving the fast food joint.

Outside the fast food joint, both Vegeta and Goku ran into their wives: Chi Chi and Bulma on their way to the unemployment office.

"Oh, ladies! What are you doing here?" Goku says to the women.

"We heard you two got fired from your jobs!" Bulma says, looking pretty pissed off.

"Huh? How did you find out so quickly?" Vegeta says, raising an eyebrow.

"Your boss Yajirobi called us, that's how!" Chi Chi says.

"So now instead of you two waiting in the unemployment office, we've already signed you two up for jobs at another fast food place!" Bulma says.

"Say what?!" both saiyans say simultaneously.

"You can thank us later. See you tonight!" Chi Chi says, before she and Bulma left the two men.

"Dammit! I don't want to work at another damn fast food place!" Vegeta says angrily.

"We have to take it, or else our wives will kill us!" Goku says with a nervous laugh.

"Whatever…" Vegeta says as he and Goku made their way to their new job.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the next story: Jack In The Ball Z** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	3. Jack In The Ball Z

**Jack In The Ball Z**

* * *

Goku and Vegeta stood outside the building they would soon be working at.

"Hmph…I can't believe our wives are making us work at another lousy fast food dump…" Vegeta sneers, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Well, it could be worse…like the time we worked as garbage collectors," Goku says.

"Don't remind me, Kakarot…I still say you purposely grabbed me with the truck's robotic arm and tried to shove me into that dirty-ass refrigerator!" Vegeta growls at Goku.

"Oh well…uh…how about going inside now?" Goku says, giving Vegeta a nervous laugh.

Inside the building, they head straight for the manager's office. Once inside, they sat and stared at their boss who had a giant white ball for a head, a tiny yellow hat, a painted smile, and wore a black business suit.

"Heya, boys! Welcome to Jack In The Ball! My name is Jack. So you are the two people who recently applied to our company," their new boss states. "So, any questions before we start?"

"Yeah, Mr. Ball-Head, what's the deal with your head anyways?" Vegeta asks, snickering at his overall look.

"Oh, this? I wear this because it symbolizes our fast food chain's mascot!" Jack explains. "Only the most dedicated of employees have honor of wearing this."

"He means only the most idiotic buffoons get to wear such a stupid costume…" Vegeta whispers to Goku.

"What was that?" Jack asks, the expression on his head now looking like he had an eyebrow raised.

"N-nothing, sir!" Goku says with a cheesy smile as he clamped his hand over Vegeta's mouth to shut him up.

"Very well. Now, let me introduce you to the employees you'll be working with today!" Jack continues, escorting the two saiyans out of his office and into the kitchen.

Both Goku and Vegeta's mouths hung open in surprise as they saw Krillin and Piccolo flipping burgers behind the counter.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing here?" Goku asks with much curiosity.

"Well, just this morning my wife 18 forced me to get a job like you guys…" Krillin responds.

"What about the Namek?" Vegeta asks, looking at Piccolo.

"Don't ask…" Piccolo replies unenthusiastically, not looking up at them.

"Wonderful! It seems you two know these guy pretty well. I'll leave you two to get started," Jack says, leaving the kitchen, before stopping and telling them one more thing. "Oh, I almost forgot, here are your uniforms."

Jack tosses the two saiyans their new work uniforms before leaving. Both saiyans stare at the pink and yellow colored uniforms they had to wear.

"The boss can go shove this uniform up his dimply ass! I'm not wearing this!" Vegeta says in a 'hell no' tone.

"But I thought you liked pink Vegeta!" Goku responds, scratching his head.

Vegeta stomped toward the back of the kitchen after he had shoved his uniform in Goku's mouth for saying that.

Their work shift would soon start from that point on.

Goku and Vegeta are now hard at work serving the customers during the bustling afternoon. Goku was stationed at the front counter, while Vegeta took orders at the drive-thru window.

 **The Drive-Thru With Vegeta**

 _"Welcome to Jack In The Ball, what the hell do you want?"_ Vegeta says through the drive thru speakers.

Outside in the drive thru was Master Roshi, who couldn't decide what to get.

"Uh…lets see…I'll have…no wait…maybe I'll try the…nah…maybe I should get an order of…no, that won't do…" Master Roshi says, squinting at the board trying to figure out what order.

 _"Will you hurry the hell up?! I've got other customers you know!"_ Vegeta yells through the speakers.

"Um…very well, I'll just have a cup of water," Master Roshi responds.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Vegeta shouts.

When Master Roshi drove to the window, Vegeta leans outside and pours the cup of water onto Master Roshi.

"If you aren't going to order anything for real, then take a hike!" Vegeta warns him.

"Is there a problem?" says Jack, his boss from behind him.

"Uh…no, not at all," Vegeta responds with a cough.

"Okay then…" Jack says, before leaving Vegeta.

"Damn job…damn ball-headed boss…" Vegeta mutters under his breath.

 **Front Counter With Goku**

Goku was at the front counter waiting for the next customer, when Majin Buu hobbles inside.

"Welcome to Jack In The Ball, what can I get for you?" Goku says to the oversized pink customer.

"Buu want ten of everything, drowned in chocolate sauce and cookie crumbs!" Buu says with a wide smile.

"TEn of everything? That will come to $10,000," Goku responds, wide eyed at the massive order.

Buu reaches into his pocket and pulls out his credit card and gives it to Goku. After paying, Goku sends the order to the kitchen computer monitor where Krillin and Piccolo were. The computer nearly short circuits when it tried to show them the massive order they had to prepare.

"AAH! WHO ORDERED ALL OF THIS?! I CAN'T MAKE ALL THAT FOOD!" Krillin yells in shock.

"Holy shit…it has to be none other than Majin Buu…" Piccolo says, gulping at the task they had to undertake.

The two cooks began frantically making the food that Majin Buu had ordered. After an hour of nonstop cooking, they finally finished making the astronomical order. Piccolo piled the entire order on a single tray, and used his arm-stretching abilities to bring it to Goku at the front counter.

Before Goku could grab the food, Vegeta haphazardly walks into Piccolo's outstretched arm, which clotheslines Vegeta on the spot, making the Saiyan prince to flip over his arm and crash to the floor.

"Damn you Namek!" Vegeta yells to Piccolo.

A little bit later, Bulma and Chi Chi enter the fast food restaurant. Both Goku and Vegeta decided to take a break to meet their wives.

"Bulma, Chi Chi, what a surprise to see you here!" Goku says in delight.

"Did you come to see if we got fired again?" Vegeta asks, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, we came to tell you that we found a dragonball here in the very location using my scouting device!" Bulma responds.

"What?!" both men says simultaneously.

"Where is it coming from?" Vegeta asks.

Suddenly, their boss Jack walks in front of them.

"Sorry boys, break time is over," Jack says to the two.

Bulma's scouting device suddenly goes crazy as Jack approaches them.

"What the…HE HAS IT!" Bulma exclaims, pointing straight at Jack.

"Have what?" Jack asks. "What are you talking about?"

"Here, I have an idea where that dragonball might be," Vegeta says, puling out a cup of water and splashing it on Jack's ball-head. The white paint slowly melts away as Jack's head turns out to be a giant 7-star dragonball.

"Whoa! Get a load of this!" Krillan says to Piccolo, peering out from the kitchen.

"GET HIM!" Chi Chi yells.

"Shit!" Jack yells as he immediately runs out the restaurant.

All of the Z-Fighters began to make chase as they all stormed after the fleeing manager in hopes to grab his ball.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the final story: Burger King Z** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	4. Burger King Z

**Burger King Z**

* * *

Goku and Vegeta have been fired twice in the same day working at two other fast-food restaurants: first at McDonalds, and secondly at Jack In The Box. Now the two saiyans stand in front of yet yet another fast food restaurant they hope to actually keep for more than just a couple hours.

"Burger…King?" Vegeta says, reading the sign. "Hmph, this place better be nicer than those other two places we worked at," Vegeta comments.

"Well, you know what they say: Three times is the charm!" Goku responds. "C'mon, let's apply!"

Both men walk inside the restaurant, and were immediately approached by the Burger King Mascot himself.

"Who the hell are you? Out of our way!" Vegeta warns the man.

The Burger King Mascot showed his name-tag to both saiyans. It read 'Boss'. Goku laughs nervously.

"Eheh, don't mind my friend here, Mr. Boss-man. We're here actually to apply for a job," Goku explains, smiling cheesily.

The Burger King Mascot nodded and immediately slipped a uniform on both men.

"Wow…no paperwork to sign or anything?" Goku asks.

The Burger King Mascot shook his head as if he was saying 'Nope'.

"Hmph, let's get this over with and actually leave today with some cash so our wives won't have a cow," Vegeta says, heading back into the kitchen while Goku followed.

Both saiyans stopped immediately when they saw who was working at Burger King as well.

"Oh HELL no," Vegeta says in utter shock as he and Goku stared at Cell, Freiza, and Shenron flipping burgers over the grill.

"YOU?!" the villains yell in unison when they heard Vegeta yell out.

"Um…hi guys! Guess we'll be working together, eh?" Goku says, trying to lighten the mood.

The villains growled at Goku in response.

"I hate jobs…" Vegeta says, now banging his head against a wall in frustration at the current situation.

Goku and Vegeta immediately got to work behind the counter at Burger King. Unlike the last place they worked at, Vegeta was now at the main counter, while Goku manned the drive-through window.

 **Front Counter With Vegeta**

The first customer walks into Burger King and approaches the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King, home of the freakin' Whopper. What do you want?" Vegeta says in a bored tone.

"I'll take a Whopper meal," the guy says.

"Whatever," Vegeta responds. "One Whopper, now!" Vegeta calls out to the kitchen crew using his microphone.

The villains heard his order and begin to scheme.

"Let's give that Saiyan a hard time, shall we?" Cell says.

"Good idea. Allow me to make that guy's 'Whopper'," Frieza says.

Minutes later, Frieza brings the order up to Vegeta.

"Here's your slop," Vegeta says, handing the burger to the customer.

The customer immediately opens up the wrapper and takes a bite into the burger. His eyes popped open suddenly from shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta asks the customer.

"This isn't what I ordered! This is a burger from Carl Jr.! Give me a Whopper!" says the now disgruntled customer.

Vegeta turned back toward the villains in the kitchen and scowled.

"Asses…" Vegeta mutters as he went to go make the burger himself.

 **Drive-Through Window With Goku**

Meanwhile, Goku was taking orders at the drive-though window.

"Welcome to Burger King, home of the Whopper, may I take your order?" Goku says into the mic.

" _Yeah…um…hey mister, is your refrigerator running?"_ says the voice from outside.

"Uh…I think so…" Goku responds.

" _Well you better go catch it! Hahahahah!"_

"What in the world?" Goku says, scratching his head.

Seconds later, another person drove into the drive-through.

"Welcome to Burger King, home of the Whopper, may I take your order?" Goku says into the mic again.

" _Yes, I'm Ronald McDonald from McDonald's, and I order you to tell your boss that he sucks!"_ says the voice from outside.

"Huh?!" Goku says again, dumbfounded by all of the strange orders he's getting.

At that moment, Vegeta walks up to where Goku is.

"Kakarot, what are you doing? Quick slacking off!" Vegeta says to him.

"But its these customers in the drive-through, they are giving me these weird orders!" Goku responds.

"I'll take care of this loser. Tell him to drive up to the window!" Vegeta says to Goku.

"Uh, okay…" Goku says, nodding, before speaking into the mic. "Please drive around to the first window!"

Soon after, the driver drives to the first window, and lo-and-behold, it was really Ronald McDonald driving in the car. Ronald noticed Vegeta first when he arrived.

"So you must be the boss of Burger King! Well take this and shove it up your Angus Burger!" Ronald says, giving Vegeta the middle-finger before driving off.

"What?! I'm not the boss of this joint! Why you little…Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled, shooting an energy beam at Ronald, blowing him and his car up upon impact.

"Hah! Serves him right for messing with me," says Vegeta, grinning with satisfaction.

Just then, their real boss, the Burger King mascot, approaches them from behind. Both saiyans turn around to see their boss tapping his foot, arms crossed.

"What? It was his fault he talked trash to us!" Vegeta states.

The Burger King mascot, in response to their actions, gave both Vegeta and Goku a mop to clean the bathrooms for now.

"Wow...is this a promotion or something?" Goku asks.

"Shut-up, Kakarot…" Vegeta says with a big sigh.

Goku and Vegeta were now mopping the bathroom floors of the fast food joint.

"Goddamn, Kakarot! This bathroom is filthier than that perverted Turtle Hermit master of yours!" Vegeta complains as he prepares to scrub the toilets.

"Oh cheer up, Vegeta, I'm sure this is only temporary! We'll be back working the counter in no time!" Goku says enthusiastically.

"…Sometimes I wonder what the hell you be taking that keeps you in such high spirits all the time…" Vegeta comments under his breath.

An hour later, both saiyans were back working the main counter once again.

"Okay, listen up, Kakarot, I have a plan to make sure those damn villains or anyone else don't screw us over like last time. You take the people's orders while I monitor the kitchen and see to it they don't sabotage the food," Vegeta says to Goku.

"Oh I see. Gotcha!" Goku says with a smile.

Both men take their places as the next costumer walks into Burger King and approaches the counter.

It was Ronald McDonald again, but only this time he was in disguise.

"Welcome! What can I get for you?" Goku asks.

"Why yes, good fellow, I would like one 'Secret Recipes Folder' to go!" says the disguised clown.

"Uh…don't recall that particular order being on the menu…but okay!" Goku says, inputting the order so it would appear on the computer in the kitchen for the villains to see.

Once Frieza, Cell, and Omega Shenron saw the order, they look at each other, grinning evilly.

Vegeta watched the villains slip off into their boss's office and walk back out with a folder marked 'Confidential', bringing it to the counter where Goku was.

 _"The hell are they up to?"_ Vegeta says to himself.

"Here you go!" Goku says, handing the document over to Ronald.

"Heheh…thanks suckers!" Ronal says as he turns to run out of the building, only to be jumped and beat up by the Burger King Mascot, taking back the document and walking back to Goku and Vegeta.

"Uh, hi boss! Is there a problem?" Goku asks.

The Burger King Mascot held up a sign to them that read:

["You dolts almost gave our company's secret recipes over to our rival Ronald McDonald. I'll have you two arrested for treason."]

"What?! It wasn't our fault! It was the villain's doing!" Vegeta protests, pointing back toward the kitchen.

Vegeta, Goku, and the Burger King Mascot all turn around to see all three villains had escaped the premises.

"Uh oh…" Goku says, gulping.

"I'm not getting my ass thrown in jail and be a prison-bitch again! Run Kakarot!" Vegeta says as he and Goku both jump through the drive-thru window and flee the area, with the Burger King Mascot on hot pursuit.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and please review! Check out all of our other stories on this site as well!**


End file.
